


When Gaunlin meet Jihoon

by 1toyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1au, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gaunlin is obvious, If You Squint - Freeform, Jihoon is oblivious, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, Seonho is so done, little angst, woojin is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toyou/pseuds/1toyou
Summary: 5 time Guanlin ran into Jihoon accidentally and one time it was planned.





	When Gaunlin meet Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling panwink lately and since the tag have been really dried on Ao3 I decided to post it. Sorry if it's bad and full of grammar mistakes. Sorry, English is my second language, and if you have any mistake that you catch let me know I'll fix it right away. I'm always open for constitute criticism. Thank you for reading this!!

1  
It's was Guanlin first day in a new school, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. The last time he was this anxious is when he had his first basketball match in the fifth grade, and back then he was so nervous that he'd pee his pants right before the game started. Let's just say the term Guanleaky was all too well known for his liking. Of course, he's 17 now and is quite sure he wouldn't pee his pants, but maybe it wasn't a good idea to reminisce about the great joy of the 5th garden because now he really got go. As he walk down the street with his neighbor Seonho, he suddenly regret not going to the bathroom before he left. He really should've gone to the bathroom. He had only been in Korea for a few months, he could barely speak Korean, he's a Taipei boy, it's a totally different environment! He have the right to pee his pants if it come down to it.

“Dude you good,” Seonho question bring him out of his thought. “You look...constipated man.”

“Constip-constipete?” Guanlin asked confused.

“Nevermined,” Seonho waved his hand dismissively. He then put an arm around Guanlin's shoulder and said, “Look bro don't be nervous. The key is confident. If you don't have it. Fake it till you make it man. With looks like yours you'll fit right in. You got that bro.”

Guanlin nobbed, he so didn't get that. All he understood was bro? Confident? Fake it? Looks??  
He was throughly confused. What does look have to do with anything they went to an all boy school. “I thought we went to an all boy school. What does my look have to do with anything,” he asked again very confused. 

As Seonho began to explain, he was interrupted by a tiny brown headed running their way. The boy ran straight onto the Guanlin’s, causing him to loose balance. By reflex Guanlin grab onto the boy waist while the boy’s hands were clutch onto his neck. Stuttering the boy said, “I-I-im s-sorry.” It took a while for Guanlin to process those words as he was too memorize by the beauty of the boy. His seemingly soft hair felled just below his glittering eyes that look like diamond in the sun. His cheek was stained pink. It was truely a sight to behold. 

“E-xcuse m-me.”

A whisper called out, causing Guanlin to snap out of his day dream. Immediatly, relaesing the beautiful boy out of his grip.

“O-ohh...umm..sorry.” 

“It's okay...it was my fault I'm the one who ran into you, ” the beauty smile and god he could've sworn his heart just broke a little. “I'm Jihoon by the way.”

“Um...Guanlin,” he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

He open his mouth like he was about to say something but close instantly as he began scanding my face. Finally he said, “Your the transfer student!!”

“Ye-yeah,” he shyly state.

“Nice to meet you,” Jihoon stated with a growing smile. ‘God that smile can't be real,’ Gaunlin thought inwardly, and at that moment, he could've sworn Jihoon was glowing. He was blinding . But the moment lasted all too short when Jihoon had spotted what seem to be his friend at the gate of the school and rush to them. 

“Ugn...nice to meet you too,” Gaunlin shouted shyly as he watch the back of the beauty disappear into the crowd, stilled memorized. 

“That my friend is why your good look is gonna be in good used,” Seonho stated, slinging his hand onto Guanlin's shoulder once again as they continue to walk to the gate. 

After this strange yet kind of interesting encounter, Guanlin once again as confused as ever. He was even more so as he found out that Jihoon was the school idol, and that he get more confessions then Kim soo hyun. Though he did learn one good thing out of all of this, and that is that in this school sexuality is as fluid as water, or as Seonho put it, “These people only throw curve balls bro, you get what I'm sayin.” It took him a minute to understand but he got it! It's really good to know that he's not alone, or would be bullied like he used to be at his old school.


End file.
